The present invention relates to a full-electronic switch for electronically switching electric circuits, and more particularly, an electronic switch for switching the fine-tuning variable resistors in the electronic tuners of television receivers or stereophonic systems. The function of the electronic switch is, therefore, similar to that of the mechanical multi-stage push-lock switch capable of resetting.
Various electronic switches are known. For instance, some electronic switches consist of combinations of logic circuits and ring counters, whereas other electronic switches consist of combinations of flip-flop means. In general, these electronic switches are used for switching fine-tuning variable resistors in electronic tuners of television receivers or stereophonic systems, but they are still expensive at present so that there has been a strong demand for less expensive electronic switches.